boltsandblipfandomcom-20200213-history
Saedee
| image = Image:2612-0.png | imagewidth = 170 | affiliation= Thunderbolts | gender = Female | race = Robot | occupation = Battle Bot | allies = Thunderbolts, Blip, Earth Command, Bolts | enemies = Dr. Blood }} Saedee is the team captain of the Thunderbolts (And the only female in the team). She is the heroine of the series and is the prototype of her model, who unfortunately has a tendency to malfunction. Later in the series, her crush on Tigrr Jaxxon starts to slowly fade and she becomes more infatuated with Blip. She has a cousin named Dee Dee.My Fair Dee Dee Design Appearance Saedee is a purpleish-pink bot with purple and blue wires hanging out of her back head that look like hair. Her legs are long and muscled, and her body build is very curvy, however she is a prototype of her production line, and she tends to malfunction; with at least one part of her body falling off (like her legs). She has many gadgets equipped in her, like a jet pack and wrist water cannon. Personality Saedee is said to be sweet, but she is often sarcastic and tomboyish. She is a very talented bot, and frequently admired by Blip . She can also be a little mean when it comes to weird things Blip and/or Bolts does. Biography History Saedee was a prototype built in Las Vegas. She would later head to the Moon. Bolts & Blip Saedee was introduced to the Thunderbolts by Gridiron as the new team captain. She then started to malfunction and shot water everywhere around the dressing room. Relationships with other Characters Blip Saedee and Blip make good partners, especially in the Lunar League, however at times, his shenanigans with Bolts causes her to show her mean side. Saedee has a crush on Blip, revealed at the end of the series, however, it is also shown in other episodes as well, like when Saedee thought Blip was dating her cousin Dee Dee, she looked disappointed, and acted quite cold towards him before being told it was just a misunderstanding. Another example is when Blip complimented Saedee that she was good looking, she blushed. When playing the Lunar League, she can be quite bossy towards Blip. Bolts Saedee thinks Bolts is a little weird, and idiotic, and the pair are often at odds and ends with one another, but despite that, they are still, in a manner of speaking, friends. When Bolts turns evil, she becomes enemies with him until he becomes good again. Tigrr Jaxxon She also has a crush on Tigrr Jaxxon to cover up her other crush on Blip, but all in all, they aren't really friends. In fact, Tigrr Jaxxon often completely ignores her affections, calling her Jeff, and once continually remarked on how masculine she was saying things like "Do you want to discuss tactics man to man?" Saedee-34 Saedee-34 is Saedee's updated model and got all the attention from the Thunderbolts and won every single game consecutively. Saedee and 34 have different ideas on how to win matches; for example, Saedee prefers to use the unique strengths of the various Thunderbolts members, but Saedee-34 prefers to cheat and play dirty. The two are all in all, opposites. Trivia *Saedee has a balanced personality if compared to Dee Dee (too soft) and Saedee-34 (too tough). *Her phone number is 53712, shown when Steve dialed it. *In Robots Don't Dream Part 1, Bolts called Saedee's number to "give advice". The number was 34. In Evil Saedee, the main villain is Saedee-34. *In The Black Box, she is affected by the Black Box's powers, but in Pandemonium, she isn't because she was a prototype. Gallery See: Saedee/Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Team Thunderbolts Category:Robots Category:Incomplete Pages Category:Heroes Category:Battle-Bots Category:Main Characters